The present invention generally relates to a footwear and, more particularly, to footwear having soles with a traction device which selectively makes the footwear non-slippery when required.
It is well known to provide crampons, cleats, spikes or the like on the bottom of footwear such as a shoe or boot to provide gripping and traction. The crampons are typically made of metal and downwardly extend from the bottom of the footwear sole to provide gripping or traction. While such crampons are very effective at providing traction under slippery conditions such as ice, they are undesirable under other conditions such as on hard surfaces like asphalt or concrete. Many solutions to this problem have been proposed which provide various constructions which move the cleats between an inactive or retracted position and an active or extended position. These prior constructions may adequately perform when applied to shoes for sporting events such as, for example, golf, baseball, and track and field, but they have inadequate strength to be applied to shoes or boots for outdoor activities such as, for example, backpacking, hiking, and hunting. Due to this inadequate strength, the prior constructions have a tendency to frequently malfunction or fail. Also, many of these prior art constructions are difficult and time consuming to manipulate when moving the crampons between the active and inactive positions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved footwear with a traction device which is movable between active and inactive positions that has sufficient strength for use in heavy duty applications without frequent failure, that is reliable, that is relatively inexpensive to produce, and/or that is easily and quickly manipulated between the active and inactive positions.
The present invention provides footwear which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, footwear includes an outsole and at least one traction device. The traction device includes a base at a lower side of the outsole and secured to the outsole, and a carrier having at least one crampon and pivotally secured to the base between an active position wherein the crampon is downwardly facing and an inactive position wherein the crampon is upwardly facing. In a preferred embodiment, the carrier pivots about 180 degrees between the active and inactive positions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, footwear includes an outsole and at least one traction device. The traction device includes a base at a lower side of the outsole and secured to the outsole, an anchor plate at an upper side of the outsole, a plurality of fasteners extending from the base to the anchor plate and clamping the base to the anchor plate with the outsole therebetween, and a carrier having at least one crampon and pivotally secured to the base between an active position and an inactive position. In a preferred embodiment, the anchor plate is substantially planar and the base is generally planar and the fasteners are rivets.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a boot includes an outsole, and at least one traction device. The traction device includes a generally planar base at a lower side of the outsole and secured to the outsole, a substantially planar anchor plate at an upper side of the outsole, a plurality of fasteners extending from the base to the anchor plate and clamping the base to the anchor plate with the outsole therebetween, and a carrier having at least one crampon and pivotally secured to the base between an active position wherein the crampon is downwardly facing and an inactive position wherein the crampon is upwardly facing. The carrier has a generally planar main portion and the crampon is generally perpendicular thereto. In a preferred embodiment, the crampon is generally planar and unitary with the carrier.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of footwear. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing an easy-to-use, high quality, high strength, reliable, low cost traction device for footwear such as pack boots. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.